


TMA D&D

by everyonehasbeatenmetotheusername



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No clue where this is going, but it should be fun!, but tags will be added as they appear, relationships coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonehasbeatenmetotheusername/pseuds/everyonehasbeatenmetotheusername
Summary: “There’s always dungeons and dragons! We’re all gay enough for it,” Sasha joked. Tim, Jon, and Sasha had made up what Tim liked to call the “Bisexual Researcher Squad”, and she had seen Martin wearing a rainbow pin a few times around the office. He wasn’t very vocal about it, but she was confident that she wouldn’t be outing him. “The archives has enough spooky stories to fuel a hundred campaigns. Our only problem would be finding a good DM.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	TMA D&D

Timothy Stoker was a very social person. His mere presence increased friendship potential, and he was very proud of that. His current goal was to use those powers to make his new colleagues into a friend group. And that required some team bonding. He had known Sasha for years and could convince her to do just about anything with the promise of it being chaotic enough. He knew Martin didn’t drink, and while Tim was sure he would do just about anything if asked he didn’t want to pressure his future friend. Pubs were off the table, but that wasn’t a major setback. Jon was...more difficult. He was polite, if a bit closed off. He didn’t seem particularly interested in socializing with everyone else and gave off a more sophisticated air that wouldn’t suit Tim’s go-to bonding activities. Unbeknownst to Tim, everyone’s perception of Jon was about to change with one simple conversation.

“Really, Tim, I don’t mind going to a pub.”

“Bonding doesn’t work if we’re not all having fun doing the same thing!” Tim explained to Martin for the hundredth time. 

“Tim’s right.” Sasha chimed in, leaning back against the counter in the break room. “It wouldn’t be fun if you felt left out, Martin.”

“I still say it’s not a big deal. Especially if it means Jon feels comfortable going.” Martin said, staring into his tea. Tim had been lamenting his lack of ideas all day, but he was not going to make Martin uncomfortable just so he could have more friends. Tim was about to retort when Jon themself entered the room.

“Sorry, am I interrupting anything?” Tim had barely seen Jon since they were promoted, which was really a shame. He wasn’t close with them like he was with Sasha, but they had built up a healthy report back in research. Tim missed his friend, which was partially why he was so focused on team bonding.

“Don’t leave on our account, boss! We were just talking about some archive gang bonding.” Tim leaned back in his chair, gesturing at Sasha and Martin.

“Oh. Well, don’t let me stop you. I’ll just…” They reached to grab a cup of extra tea, fully intending to return to their office when they were interrupted.

“You know Tim means me, Martin, and you when he’s talking about the ‘archive gang’, right Jon?” Sasha said, putting air quotes around ‘archive gang’. 

“But I’m your boss. It wouldn’t be appropriate. You would have much more fun if you all went to a pub without me, anyways.”

“Ugh, you’re just like Martin,” Tim lamented. “It’s not fun if you’re not all included! We just need to find something that we’re all interested in.”

“There’s always dungeons and dragons! We’re all gay enough for it,” Sasha joked. Tim, Jon, and Sasha had made up what Tim liked to call the “Bisexual Researcher Squad”, and she had seen Martin wearing a rainbow pin a few times around the office. He wasn’t very vocal about it, but she was confident that she wouldn’t be outing him. “The archives has enough spooky stories to fuel a hundred campaigns. Our only problem would be finding a good DM.”

“I used to DM for a few friends,” Jon commented absentmindedly, finally finding a good spot to leave the conversation. “I could probably find someone if you want. Remember to finish up the Samson files before you leave today.” They retreated back to their office, not seeing the shocked look on Tim’s face.

“I just had the best idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you had a fun time with this chapter. I'll update as much as possible, I promise. No angst incoming to any of the archives gang, besides their D&D characters, I promise. Yes this may be my way of coping with the season finale incoming, but at least it's better than Kermit Elias!


End file.
